


Don't Kiss Me Like That

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Day 8 - Unwanted Kiss, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi leaving for a mission.</p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 8 - Unwanted Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me Like That

“No! Don't kiss me like that!” Iruka's voice was tight with anger, with fear. He shook Kakashi, hands clutching his vest, “You're coming back,” then again, _“You’re coming back.”_

Kakashi's fingers trembled where they rested against Iruka's neck. He kissed Iruka again, and it still felt like ‘goodbye,’ and Iruka broke away with a choked gasp.

“I can't do this, I can't-” His eyes were burning, and his chest felt tight. Iruka pressed a hand against his sternum, willing the overbearing pressure to stop, but it wouldn't abate.

Kakashi's cold fingers brushed over his cheek, and his next kiss tasted like tears, and Iruka thought, ‘I'm going to die, I'm having a heart attack. I can't breathe. I need to go to the hospital.’ But his next breath came with a keening sob and Kakashi was whispering “Shh, it's okay, it's okay,” pressing kisses to his unfeeling lips.

“Please don't-” _‘Please don’t go,’_ the words hovered in his mind, screaming, twisting in his gut. He couldn't say them. If he did there was a chance Kakashi would listen, and then they would both be traitors. Iruka's vision was blurry, and blinking wasn't helping. Kakashi kissed him again, and their lips dragged apart, and Iruka whispered, “Please don't kiss me like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. ;_;


End file.
